Feels like Home
by McRaider
Summary: Ianto gets a brief glimpse at what the future could be like if he were to stay with Jack--the only problem is, that which we foresee rarely happens the way it should. Part 1 of Journey Series. Set after 'Something Borrowed'. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Feels Like Home  
Mcraider  
Summary: A glimpse into the future shows Ianto that some things are more important than he may think.  
Author's Note: This is really just a pointless piece of fluff that I was dying to write. If This piece technically would take place after Something Borrowed that being said Owen is in it so I never say whether he's dead or not, draw your on conclusions.  
Warnings: None whatsoever!  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh little Rhys/Gwen

Chapter One:

Ianto had been watching his lover, Jack Harkness, all night. Jack was normally a brooding man, but tonight he appeared especially moody. Ianto had been volunteered for DJ after the devouring of the original DJ. Since then, he'd been keeping the wedding party hopping, but his eyes were constantly on Jack.

It wasn't until Ianto saw Jack get up and cut in on Gwen and Rhys. He pulled Gwen close, dancing slowly and gazing into her eyes. Ianto felt his blood boil slightly—the first twinges of fuzziness from the beer. Ianto didn't know why he was so jealous; it was just sex—right?

His deep blue eyes watched the two dancing inches apart. Jack staring into Gwen's deep hazel eyes; they seemed completely lost in one another as they swayed to the beautiful music. Ianto grabbed the glass of champagne near by and shot it back in one gulp, draining the glass dry. Striding away from the table and over to the couple he spoke. "May I—" noticing they were still staring at one another he felt his cheeks grow warm and cleared his throat. They finally broke the gaze, looked at him and forced their smiles.

"Yes—" Gwen breathed out a soft sigh before stepping back, fully prepared to dance with Ianto.

Ianto blew her off slightly and turned to Jack. Ianto didn't think much of the loving gaze Jack gave him before the immortal human pulled Ianto close, holding one of Ianto's hands over his heart. He could feel the light hammer of Jack's heart against his palm. Ianto could feel Jack shift against him slightly, turning his head to gaze over at Gwen. With that, Ianto dove in. "If you love her—"

"I don't." Jack cut in.

Ianto didn't believe him, so he pushed forward. "That's not what it looked like across the room."

Jack pulled away just slightly to look into Ianto's ice blue eyes. "Ianto—"

"I understand—you don't do domestic. I'm not sure what I was expecting from you."

Jack looked surprised and a little sigh. "Ianto?"

The song was ending, so Ianto pulled away. "It's your decision Jack—but I don't just want to be some shag." Without another word Ianto walked away from his lover, leaving Jack surprised in the middle of the dance floor.

o0o

The clean up job took several hours; by the time they were finished it was almost three in the morning. Jack dropped Owen and Tosh at their respectable flats, and then he glanced at his passenger. "Did you want to go to the hub or your flat?" He almost seemed afraid to ask that question.

Ianto was tempted, so close to saying the hub, but then he decided better of it. "I think I'd like to go home and shower, get some sleep." He looked over at Jack as if trying to decide how the man would take this news.

Jack just nodded and turned the next corner which would lead them to Ianto's flat. "Get some sleep I expect to see you all in by noon tomorrow." He pulled up to the flat several moments later as he looked at his lover; Jack felt a familiar ache in his chest.

"Of course Jack." Ianto reaching for the handle when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

Jack looked Ianto hard in the eyes. "I love you, don't ever think otherwise."

Ianto didn't reply, rather he stepped out of the SUV, closing the door behind him. Making his way up to his flat, he gladly stripped off his suit coat once he was inside and the lights were on. Twenty minutes later, Ianto had showered and was lying in his bed, wondering if he'd made a mistake. He knew Jack well. He knew that Jack was different than most other people. He wasn't sure what he expected from Jack. Maybe that was part of the problem.

Closing his eyes Ianto decided he wouldn't play the part of Jack's sex toy anymore. Rolling over on his side, he decided that tomorrow he would break it off with Jack and deal with whatever the consequences were. Obviously, Jack would never be able to give Ianto the love he'd hoped for.

o0o

High pitched screams permeated the air of the bedroom and a moment later the little dark haired, blue eyed figure jumped onto the bed, landing on top of the two men in the bed. Ianto grunted as he felt something heavy land on his pelvis. "What the hell Jack?" Ianto moaned as he tried to shove whatever it was that had landed on him.

"Daddy!" giggled a high pitched voice as she tried to crawl up further into his arms.

Ianto's eyes flew open and suddenly found himself inches from a beautiful, innocent child. She giggled, and he noticed she was missing one of her front teeth. "What…how!?" He felt an arm slip around his waist and suddenly Ianto panicked. Lifting the child off and placing her onto the bed he jumped out of the bed, cowering by the wall.

Jack, bleary eyed and his hair sticking out in every direction sat up in bed. "Yan?" he asked quietly. The girl who'd previously been occupying Ianto's belly had started to tear up and seconds later her mouth dropped wide open and she began to wail. "Yan what's the matter with you!?" Jack slipped his hands out from under the comforter and swept their daughter up into his arms, cradling her close as she whimpered against his chest. "And you know better than to curse around her! Remember what happened last time?"

"Honestly?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head and moved back the blankets. Ianto was further stunned when he noticed that Jack still looked young, and well built. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms—which was unusual for the Captain. "Quit messing around Yan. Come on then love, let's go get you some breakfast. Yan can you get the twins?"

"I—I—what!?" Ianto's face was full of fear, anguish and confusion as he looked from the girl in Jack's arms, to Jack. "What!? Where am I!?" His voice was rapidly reaching an octave he didn't know he was capable of hitting.

Jack sighed in annoyance, leaning down he placed their whimpering child on her feet. "Rosie, go get some juice out for you and your brothers? Daddy and I will be down shortly."

Seemingly fine now, the girl smiled up at her father—oh god she had Jack's smile—"Kay papa!" without another word she raced out of the bedroom.

"Walk!" Jack shouted out the doorway. He turned back to Ianto, setting his best glare on the younger man. "Look I know you're probably still upset with me about last night. But we both agreed that we would never go to bed angry, and I'm pretty damn sure you weren't angry when we went to sleep last night, so what's going on?"

Ianto squinted his eyes, as if he didn't understand what Jack was saying. Glancing around Ianto was surprised as he got his first real look at the room he was in. In the middle of the room was the bed, rumpled and slept in, obviously. On either side were two end tables with lamps on them. There was a door off to the left of the bed, likely the bathroom, and on the right side of the bed was what appeared to be a very large closet. It looked very…domestic. The walls were scattered with pictures of all sorts. Some Ianto recognized, some made his eyes bulge in surprise. For instance, one very strange one was a picture of Jack standing at a side view with a very large belly—as if pregnant. "Where am I? When am I?" He accentuated the last question.

"You're in our house, in Cardiff and you're in 2018. Are you okay? You seem a little—frazzled."

Ianto let out a half laugh half sob as he continued looking around. "Forgive me sir, but when I went to bed last night I wasn't in this room, in fact I wasn't even with you! I was angry at you, in my own flat. Now I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house, with a very familiar you and a very UNFAMILIAR CHILD!"

Jack raised his hand to his lips. "You'll startle them."

"Them!? Who the hell are they!?" Ianto asked trying desperately to keep what little composure he had left.

"They're you're children, Rose—who you just scared the crap out of. Gareth and Johnny."

"Wait…Gareth and Johnny?"

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed his lover's wrist, then he pulled him out of their bedroom. Ianto got a quick glance at the upper part of the house—it was a very nice place, roomy hallways. He saw a bedroom door open covered in pink, he instantly realized that was Rose's room. Jack stopped them at the doorway cattycorner to the pink room. He placed his finger against his lips again and twisted the door knob. Opening it he stepped inside very quietly, Ianto followed. The room was greens, blues and yellows. Very country looking. There were two cribs side by side. As they moved towards the cribs, Ianto felt all the air leave his lungs.

Inside the two cribs slept two children—three years old most likely. Spitting images of both Jack and himself: thick black hair, beautiful cherub pale features. Ianto had never believed in love at first sight, but the sight of these two children was enough to make him take that thought away forever. Jack, obviously picking up on the reaction reached down ever so gently and lifted the boy to the left, dressed in a red UNIT shirt and black shorts, into his arms. Ianto felt his insides melt at the sight of Jack cuddling yet another child in his arms. "This is Gareth," Jack whispered as he gently brushed the hair from his son's face.

Ianto looked down at the other boy, Johnny. As if hearing his daddy's thoughts, black eye lashes began to flutter as the remaining boy slowly opened his eyes. Ianto saw the baby's eyes focus instantly on him. "Daddy." The toddler reached out to his daddy. Surprised Ianto met Jack's eyes.

"What do I do?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You pick him up; you're Daddy, I'm Papa Bring him downstairs so we can get them breakfast." Without further instruction, Jack stepped out of the room.

Ianto looked back down at the toddler. Said toddler was now getting to his feet, thrusting his arms out to his daddy. "I'm not your daddy." Ianto whispered.

"Daddy." Whined the baby again as he began to grow angry and wave his arms, flexing his hands.

"All right!" Ianto tried not to sound stressed as he lifted the boy into his arms. Instantly the little toddler curled into his father's arms, and Ianto realized he'd just lost whatever resolve was left. He was helplessly in love with the little being resting in his arms.

Unsure where or what to do from here, Ianto stepped back out into the hallway, he glanced around, there was another bathroom—no doubt for the children. It was to the other side of the boys' bedroom where the stairs leading downstairs were. Ianto made his way downstairs when he heard someone singing.

A deep voice sang through the kitchen clear and gentle. Ianto stepped into the kitchen, his young son in his arms and watched as Jack sang to a spoon and their daughter who sat on the countertop.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you –_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you…_

It was at this point when their daughter opened her mouth, and obviously she'd gotten her skill for singing from her father because she sang in a beautiful, somewhat immature, soprano voice. Ianto realized as he listened she had a great talent. He watched for a few more minutes as the two continued their duet.

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you, now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you…_

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe. No one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

Jack glanced up and smiled as he saw his lover. "Good morning sleepy heads!" Jack greeted as he swept his other son from Ianto's arms, pressing a kiss to the toddler's cheek. It was in that moment that Ianto felt as if he'd been beamed onto another bloody planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****Getting to the Bottom of It**

If he'd been expecting this reality to get any better…or normal at least, when they arrived at the hub he was sorely mistaken. He was pleased to know that at least they still worked at Torchwood Three, in the same location. The entire morning routine was something Ianto would have to get used to.

Once they'd fed Rose, Gareth and Johnny breakfast, Jack had promptly announced that because Daddy wasn't feeling well he'd be getting the kids dressed. He then turned to Ianto and told him to pack their lunches. It wasn't like this was a complicated action, but as Ianto opened up the door to the fridge and looked at all the food he felt way out of his element.

Jack came down the stairs fifteen minutes later, dressed in one of his normal button down shirts and a pair of slacks, braces in place. In each arm he held one of the boys, in front of him Rose was carefully clutching the banister as she took one step at a time. Jack watched her diligently so she didn't slip. "Did you make lunch?"

"Uh—I think so." Ianto replied pointing to the bags.

"Good enough, go get changed we've got to drop them off at your sisters—"

"What?"

Jack sighed. "Look I realize you may still be upset, and that's fine but if we want to get to Rose to school and then work on time and avoid Owen's usual needling, then I need you to work with me here. Your sister, Carys, we've got to drop the twins off at her place. Then we've got to run Rose over to school."

"Oh—you go to school do you?" Ianto asked the little girl.

The child giggled as she looked up at her daddy. "Daddy's acting goofy!"

Jack smirked. "Yes he is, now why don't we let Daddy get ready while we get you three into the car, come on."

Ianto took that as a signal before disappearing back upstairs. He'd returned five minutes later dressed in one of his suits, did his hair properly and brushed his teeth. He headed outside where a black SUV was parked—though it wasn't the Torchwood SUV, it was definitely a copy. Jack was leaning into the back seat where he had three giggling children strapped into their booster seats. "Ready?" Jack turned and looked at his lover. "You haven't worn a suit to work in years, are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh—positive, I can go change."

"We don't have time, come on, I'll drive."

They'd dropped the twins off at his sister's house which was apparently only fifteen minutes from the Hub and two minutes from the school Rose was attending. They dropped off their other little ray of sunshine as she got out of the car she looked up at her fathers. "Keep an eye out Papa!" she declared before running off towards the school.

"I'll keep both open, kiddo," Jack replied quietly. He waited until she was safely in the building with one of her teachers before he drove off towards the Hub.

The biggest difference upon arriving at Torchwood was the young woman sitting behind the desk. She couldn't possibly have been more than twenty-two with light blonde hair and gray eyes. She glanced up and smiled as Jack and Ianto stepped through the door. "Morning sirs. Coffee?"

Jack smiled. "Thanks Sally, but I'm really trying to cut back. Come on Yan."

Ianto looked at her for a moment, before he hurried to catch up with Jack down the hallway. "Jack—I thought I was the receptionist."

Jack looked at him, as they stepped into the lift, as if Ianto had grown two heads. "Don't be ridiculous, you haven't been a receptionist in seven years."

"Why?"

"Ianto—"

"Sir—"

"I swear to all that is holy Ianto, if you call me sir one more time I will hurt you! We're partners! Stop acting like I'm a stranger!"

"Par—partners, sir?"

Jack nodded. "Civil Partnership Ianto—seven years ago, remember? The honeymoon was in Paris. A year and a half later I found myself pregnant. Surely you've got to remember that, I distinctly recall every moment of your yelling as if it were my fault."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ianto closed his eyes against the overwhelming feeling of fear and confusion. How could this be happening to him—what the hell _was _happening to him?

They entered the hub seconds later and Ianto felt his confusion only grow, the place looked the same, only it seemed bright, more pleasant to be in. Gwen was there, sitting at her desk, doing something of importance no doubt. She appeared to have gained some weight in her face, but other than that she looked the same. Ianto's eyes strayed to her left finger, there sat her silver wedding band. Next to her was Tosh, also doing something at her computer, the two girls were chatting idly. The third desk—normally Owen's—had none other than Martha Jones seated there. She looked intent on whatever was on the screen. "I thought you said Owen—"

"He's probably in the med bay—Martha is our medical field agent. Owen remains in the hub most of the time now for safety purposes.

"We've been over run by women." Ianto whispered playfully as he followed Jack into his office.

Jack chuckled. "Yes, that's partly you're doing though. After—well after Owen was taken off active duty we needed someone else in the field with experience. Owen didn't want to just be the tea boy so you asked to hire Sally upstairs. Then when—" Jack sighed as he closed his eyes. "After you were shot and killed we—we decided someone needed to be in the field with us."

"Wait died? Oh God, I thought we destroyed the risen mitten."

"We did—you were rushed to the hospital, you spent the next two weeks on life support. You nearly died, after that—after that we hired Martha to be the medical support in the field.

The younger man took a seat and looked at Jack, taking in everything he'd just heard. "Jack, I'm Ianto Jones from the year 2008 and I promise you, I went to sleep last night—the night after Gwen and Rhys wedding—alone in my flat swearing that I'd break up with you today."

Jack shook his head. "That happened, but you never broke up with me. In fact you came in first thing the next morning and told me you loved me too. Ianto, you're serious?"

"Completely sir, I have no recollection of those children—though they are beautiful. I don't have a memory of anything you've told me about the past ten years."

Jack sighed. "For starters please call me Jack—you're my husband now, the least you can do is that."

"That's another thing! I'm your husband, how did you propose? When? Jack what's going on?"

"I don't know Ianto—but it seems strange that you don't remember any of this. You were there; you've been there through everything. I swear to you. You love those babies, though secretly, I think Johnny is your favorite."

"Tell me about them."

Jack smiled softly this time as he leaned across his desk and handed Ianto a picture from the corner of the desk. Ianto took the wooden framed picture into his hands and smiled sadly. There they were, Jack sat on the floor Indian style, in his lap he held one of the twins securely—obviously it was candid as everyone appeared to be laughing. Ianto was lying on his side, head resting against Jack's thigh; one arm wrapped around their other son, a top Ianto's side was Rosie. They looked so happy in the picture, grinning as if it was the most natural thing in the world for all of them. Ianto couldn't recall ever seeing his Jack so…relaxed.

"Rosie is our oldest, Rose Elizabeth Gwyneth Jones-Harkness—"

"That was mean." Ianto replied at the poor girl's long name.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but well deserved. Rose was after an old friend of mine, you wanted Elizabeth after your mum and since Tosh was the God-mother we gave Rose, Gwen's name. Oh she's a pistol, easily just like both of us I'd say. She's got your cheekiness, my looks—that girl will be the talk of Cardiff. And she can sing; wants to be an actress when she grows up. And most likely it'll happen. She's amazing already and she's only five. She was our first—a bit of a shock to everyone myself included especially since I was told in the 51st century I'd never have babies again."

"How is that possible?"

Jack shrugged. "In the 51st century, where I was born, most men can't have them, it's a selection process. You choose if you want it. In my case I said I did because I thought it would be fun. Did it on a dare—so I had the ability. I was pregnant only once ever—I had a miscarriage so I was positive I wasn't meant to have children even with the implants and all that. But Rose proved me wrong when she was born ten months to the day after her conception. C-section, naturally. She's brilliant Ianto, positively brilliant. She has the moments where I swear she's reading my mind."

"The twins?"

Jack smiled fondly. "Almost lost them twice; my pregnancy with them was very hard. Four months in, I almost had another miscarriage—nearly lost both of them. Then I was able to carry them to about eight months before things went to hell and quickly. Martha and Owen delivered them here—I died. Bled to death."

"God, Jack—"

"You were terrified for me and the babies, plus you were having a horrible time dealing with a terrified two year old. It was probably the worst days of the relationship. But I came back, and we ended up with the infant from hell."

"The twins?"

"Just Johnny, he cried like there was no tomorrow, or at least he did until he was about two years old. All the time, we got so frustrated." Jack chuckled softly. "Your sister used to call here in the middle of the day begging one of us to care for him. Nothing was wrong either, he'd just cry. He was only really quiet when you used to sing to him. That's part of why you two were so close. I could sometimes get him to sleep when I sang, but you were the one."

Ianto took it all in, no wonder he'd felt such a connection to Johnny from the moment he'd held the baby. "And they're three now?"

"Yeah, just turned it a few weeks ago actually…March 11th. We've been discussing getting them big boy beds—which they aren't thrilled about."

"Are we happy Jack?"

Jack smiled a warm smile he only reserved for his lover. "I would like to think so, yes."

o0o

The day went in a blur for Ianto; Torchwood was now a well oiled machine, it seemed. In those nine hours of their day Ianto learned that Tosh had married just three years ago to a man named Henry. Wonderful man it sounded like, they had a son, two years old named, Scott. Ianto also found out at the same time that he and Jack were the godparents of said two year old.

Gwen and Rhys had been married for going on eleven years they had three children as well, Bryn was the eldest at nine, Rhin was six and their youngest was baby Sean at eighteen months. Gwen was still happy with her husband, which had just proved to Ianto that she'd married the right man.

Ianto was exhausted, though a little more comfortable, as Jack drove them home that evening. He learned that once school ended Carys picked up Rose and she stayed with her brothers the rest of the night. They stopped at the house and Ianto followed Jack to the front door.

"Daddy!" cried an adorable little voice. Ianto grinned as he watched Johnny race out the front door, arms opened wide. As the small arms were thrown around his legs, Ianto felt his heart melt further. He reached down and lifted his son from under his arms. Bringing the child up to his hip, Ianto took a moment to gaze into the soulful azure eyes. "Hi Daddy!" the toddler threw his little arms around Ianto's neck.

Ianto smiled softly as he gripped his son tighter. "Hi baby." He whispered as he stepped into his sister's house, offering her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Carys." Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek as well as he swept their daughter up into his arms, tossing her gently in the air. "Where's our other little munchkin?"

As if on cue another voice came from the kitchen, the chocolate covered toddler came flying towards his daddies. "PAPA PAPA!"

Carys laughed out loud as she reached out and managed to stop the chocolaty goodness from covering his parents with the mess. Ianto laughed at the sight of his son—_his son_—struggling to get away from his aunt. "Someone had fun today!" Ianto placed John on the floor and walked over to his other little boy. "Well you look good enough to eat!" A minute later he grabbed his son up and was playfully biting him as the toddler squealed and giggled.

Jack smiled as he stood, holding his daughter, he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck. Rose was leaning on his shoulder smiling as she too watched her daddy and brother. "He's back." She whispered.

That surprised Jack as he looked at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged.

Jack looked over to see Ianto now holding the two toddlers, one under each arm. "I think they need baths."

"You're probably right, okay gang lets get home! Who wants PIZZA!"

"Oh, please tell me that isn't the only thing we ever eat," groaned Ianto.

Dinner was an experience to be had. It indeed was pizza, but not what Ianto was used to. Jack smiled at him as he entered the kitchen an hour later with two squeaky clean half clothed toddlers in tow. "It's Monday, which means that it's Rose and my turn to cook. You and the twins cook on Tuesday, I cook one Wednesday, you're Thursday, and then Friday is pizza with the whole Torchwood gang. Saturday we join your sister and her family for dinner and Sunday is family time between just us where we all cook. Sunday morning we go out and have breakfast. You're a man of organization Ianto." Jack opened the oven door, mindful of the children and let Ianto peak inside. The pizza was obviously made old fashioned; it had all types of toppings, which Ianto found encouraging seeing vegetables on the pizza as well.

The evening was full of talk about work, and naturally Rosie was telling them all about her school and homework. Ianto was sure that this was an aspect of his life he could easily get used to. The twins were supposed to go to bed by eight, but it was seven-thirty when Ianto found himself sitting on the couch, watching telly with Jack and two toddlers curled up in his lap fast asleep.

Gazing down at the two sleeping babies Ianto smiled, Gareth looked just like him, he had the cheekbones, the eyes, even the hair. He looked just like Ianto when he'd been three. Johnny, on the other hand, looked to be an exact replica of what Ianto imagined was Jack when he was a baby. Dimples, cleft chin, beautiful eyes, silky hair, the cheek, nose and ears. They were positively two of the most beautiful children Ianto had ever laid eyes on.

He smiled at how they seemed so aware of each other as well. In the few hours he'd been able to watch them he took note that they always appeared to be attached or touching. Never far apart from one another; even now curled up in his lap they were practically balled around one another. John was curled with his head against Ianto's stomach, one hand gripping Ianto's shirt, another was firmly planted in his mouth. Beside him, sleeping on Ianto's other leg, lay Gareth whose head was lying in the little spot between Ianto's belly and John's body. It didn't look like the most comfortable position, but they both appeared to be comfortable.

Then there were their personalities. While Johnny looked just like his da', he had Ianto's personality, quiet and shy compared to his brother Gareth. Though he could be equally loud if he wanted to be, and did enjoy being the center of attention now and then; he was nothing compared to his brother. Gareth, looking just like his daddy, however was just like Jack, loud and demanded attention from everything. He was a scene stealer. If Ianto had to guess, he'd easily say that would be a trait that would define Gareth later on down the road.

Ianto wondered what they'd be, what would they become as teenagers. What would they study as adults, would they fall in love, who would they fall in love with. Would they be happy, would they have children? What would they look like when they got older, would they be funny? He gently brushed the hair from their eyes. He realized he could spend the rest of his life like this. Glancing up from the toddlers he looked at Jack.

Currently seated in an overstuffed chair, Jack held Rose in his arms. They had a book open—something larger, not a picture book, but Ianto couldn't tell what it was from here. She was reading slowly as Jack pointed to words, periodically he would pronounce something clearly for her. She too was beautiful, Ianto could see the resemblances from both men, she definitely had Jack's smile. Ianto met Jack's eyes for a moment and smiled softly at him.

Ianto could see it, that look he would see periodically in the immortal's eyes. Electricity; a love that was so overwhelming that Ianto couldn't believe anything like that would be directed at him. Ianto realized as he looked into those stunning eyes, that words weren't needed. He could see an entire world in Jack's eyes, a world that revolved around Ianto and their three babies. Ianto could feel his eyes growing distinctly moist at that wonderful look.

Jack smiled as he gently tapped his daughter's leg. "Okay beautiful, why don't you go get ready for bed while daddy and I get the twins to sleep."

Rose nodded as she reached up and pressed a kiss to her da's chin. "Night Papa, night Daddy." With that she wriggled off her father's lap and headed upstairs.

Jack waited until he heard the door to her room close upstairs. Then he looked at his partner again. "Let's put these three to bed then you and I can spend an evening alone." Jack moved over to him and looked down at their twins. "I do it too."

"What?" Ianto questioned.

Jack smiled as he lifted Johnny into his arms. The toddler whimpered slightly, before his eyes fluttered open. Seeing it was his father, Johnny closed his eyes again and curled up in his father's arms. "I wonder what they'll be when they grow up sometimes too. I think all parents do. I never thought I'd get so lucky."

Ianto smiled as he stood up, still cradling their other son in his arms. The two fathers made their way up the stairs. They stepped into the bedroom, and Ianto watched Jack quietly as the Captain easily slipped Johnny out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Moments later he laid the toddler into his crib. Instantly Johnny whined at the loss of heat. Jack leaned into the crib and pressed his lips to the toddler's forehead. "You're okay." He murmured ever so softly.

Ianto took Jack's lead and gently slipped Gareth into his pajamas a few moments later he laid the toddler into his own crib. Ianto glanced over at Jack, waiting to see what the older man would do.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along _

_under branches lit up by the moon _

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore _

_as our days disappeared all too soon _

_But I've wandered much further today than I should _

_and I cant seem to find my way back to the woods _

_Chorus: _

_So help me if you can, _

_I've got to get back to the house at Pooh Corner by one _

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done _

_Count all the bees in the hive, _

_chase all the clouds from the sky _

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh _

Smirking Ianto cut in, equally as soft as Jack had been singing and joined the man. Never had he imagined singing to his children, especially not two little boys so they would fall asleep in their cribs.

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do, _

_got a honey jar stuck on his nose _

_He came to me asking help and advice _

_and from here no one knows where he goes _

_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there, _

_how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear _

_(chorus) _

_Its hard to explain how a few precious things _

_seem to follow throughout all our lives _

_After all said and done I was watching my son, _

_sleeping there with my bear by his side _

_So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going, _

_I swear that old bear whispered "boy welcome home" _

They ended the song and both pressed a kiss to the boys' heads again before slipping out the bedroom, leaving the door open just enough so the hallway light could filter in. Ianto didn't even wait for Jack as he stepped into his daughter's bedroom. She was lying in her bed, on her side under the pink and yellow heart patterned sheets. Ianto smiled softly at his daughter, she returned it with fervor. "Hi Daddy."

"Hello love."

"I missed you." She scooted over to him and curled into his lap.

Ianto looked down at her, gently running a hand through her hair. "Where was I sweetheart?" He asked, confused—could she really know what he was thinking and feeling? Could she really sense that he wasn't who Jack thought he was?

"Dunno Daddy, but you weren't you."

"Who was I?"

She giggled as she played with one of his buttons. "A stranger."

"Tell me about your daddy."

Leaning her head against his shoulder she let go of his buttons and started toying with the silver ring on his left hand. "Fun—he loves me."

"I love you."

"I know, but Daddy loves me every minute. You weren't sure. Daddy hugs me."

"He hugs you huh," Ianto grinned as he squeezed her close and dropped a kiss to her head. "What else did daddy do?"

"Sometimes he dances wif me. An' sometimes on Saturday he takes me to lunch."

Ianto smiled. "I bet he likes that. So Daddy just spends time with you sometimes. Does Papa?"

"Uh huh!" She smiled again.

"What does he do with you?"

"Papa takes me shoppin' an' walks wif me."

Ianto rocked his daughter gently. "You love your daddies?"

"I love you Daddy an' Papa!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grinned fully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well we love you too. Go to sleep beautiful. We'll be here in the morning."

She giggled and crawled off her daddy's lap. "Night Papa." She called over to her father who was standing in the doorway. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well Rosie." Pulling the sheets and comforter back up around her shoulders.

Jack stepped into the room and also dropped a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Sleep tight angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Ianto smiled, feeling sated and a wave of happy exhaustion—he knows for sure that while a lot has changed, sex—or making love—with Jack had remained as wonderful, innovative and avant-garde, as it always had been. He was currently lying beside the love of his life, who was sleeping soundly with an arm wrapped protectively around Ianto's waist. Ianto smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad, sure, Ianto felt an ache that he couldn't recall the first five years of his daughter's life, or all those beautiful moments he'd spent with the twins. But at the same time, he knew they'd have so many more.

Smiling he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off, a part of him desperately hoping he would return to the Torchwood he'd once known. Suddenly a cry split the air. Ianto, more awake than Jack, snapped up. He threw back the covers just as Jack was rousing, grabbed a pair of pants and put them on. He hurried into the twins' bedroom, where Johnny was lying in his crib screaming.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ianto whispered as he reached into the crib and lifted the toddler into his arms. "Daddy's got you." He paused as he felt the heat radiating from their youngest. "Jack?" Ianto asked as he hurried out of the bedroom with the toddler.

Jack, now sitting bed, looking a little less than excited being forced to put pants on, glanced at Ianto with bleary eyes. "What's wrong?" he questioned as he reached out to accept their little bundle.

"I think he's running a fever." Ianto offered handing their son to Jack.

"Well he had the flu two weeks ago, maybe he's relapsing. We'll take him to work tomorrow and have Martha or Owen give him a check up. Want to sleep with us tonight?" He asked his whimpering son. The toddler, still curled in his father's arms, nodded and tucked himself further into his papa's arms.

Ianto climbed back into the bed and scooted closer to his partner, the little toddler nestled between the two of them. Ianto glanced at Jack over their sleeping toddler's head and met the man's blue eyes. There was that look again. Ianto could only hope Jack saw the same thing when he gazed into Ianto's eyes.

o0o

Jack and Ianto dropped Gareth and Rose off the next morning. Ianto carried Johnny into the hub, the toddler fast asleep against his shoulder. Owen was sitting at his usual desk when they entered, it appeared as though only Sally and Gwen had arrived already. Owen had moved into Jack's old living space in the Hub, willingly, though he still had his flat. He glanced up at the sight of Jack, Johnny and Ianto.

"Oi! I didn't realize it was bring your kid to work day."

"He's sick, we were wondering if you'd look him over," Jack explained quietly.

Owen rolled his eyes. "You parents always worried about the kids. Let me have him." Owen stood up and moved towards Ianto. "Come 'ere little one." He lifted the boy into his arms, holding him close. He hadn't expected to feel the heat coming off the child in waves. "I'll run some tests. Want to come play with Uncle Owen?" He asked as he made his way down to the medical/autopsy bay.

Ianto sighed as he sat down at his desk, he looked at all the pictures—there were four different ones. There was a similar picture to the one on Jack's desk, the three kids and the two of them. Though in slightly different positions, looking equally as happy, another picture sat next to that one. This picture was just of the three children and obviously it had been taken when the twins were less than two, both dressed in identical pair of shirts, shoes and pants. Rose was in a beautiful red dress sitting in between the two of them. All three looked so innocent. The next picture was of himself and Jack, this one caught Ianto's eye. Jack was standing tall in a fine suit, looking positively thrilled, next to him was Ianto also dressed in a fine suit. Both men were grinning and on their hands were wedding bands. Ianto realized this was from the civil union. Ianto felt a warm smile cross his lips as he held the picture in his hand for a moment. They looked so happy. A part of him was dying to live that moment—to fully remember it.

The fourth picture was Ianto standing in what appeared to be a hospital, in either arm he held two tiny little bundles—the twins. Ianto's face was beaming as he held the two children close. As Ianto reached out to gently stroke this picture he had a flash…

_"Congratulations Daddy, you've got twins!" Martha said as she handed the two little squalling infants to their father. _

_Ianto stared in utter fascination at the sight of the two beautiful little babies now lying in his arms. They were tiny, smaller than Rose had been when she was born. "Jack?"_

_Martha looked down and shook her head. "We couldn't control the bleeding. Owen's cleaning him up now. We'll let you know when he wakes up."_

_Ianto nodded. "They're healthy?"_

_"Yes, and beautiful."_

_He felt pride as he gazed down at them, the one in his right arm was still crying, but the one in his left had settled down and was fast asleep. "Ianto!" Gwen called. Turning to face her Ianto found himself face to face with Gwen and a camera. He pasted on a quick smile just as she took the picture. "That's one to remember."_

_He looked down at the babies again. "I'm a daddy again." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to each forehead._

"Ianto?" a soft touch on his shoulder, startled him from his thoughts, were they memories? Or just figments of his imagination? Turning around Ianto offered a weak smile to Jack. "Are you all right?" Jack questioned. "You seemed a little lost there."

"Sorry—just lost."

"You know—I realize you may not be the same guy that I married—well you are…but you're not. Ianto I can't explain what you said happened, but you're still here and I love you, those kids love you—"

"I love you too, and I have no intention of going anywhere. It would just be nice to remember all of these things. I feel so lost right now Jack."

"Then talk to me, tell me, and I'll try to fill you in."

"Don't you get it Jack! I don't want you to fill it in for me! I want to remember it, live it! I want to remember what it felt like when you asked me to marry you. I want to remember what it felt like to slip that ring on your finger, to press my hand against your swollen and pregnant belly, to hold my daughter for the very first time, to sing and dance with her, I want to remember what it was like to hold you hand in fear when you almost lost our babies, what it felt like when you died as I held the twins. I want to remember everything Jack; I don't want you to tell me. I want to understand." Ianto's eyes were strangely moist as he stared at Jack.

The older man sighed sadly as he stepped forward, pulling his partner into a tight hug. "We'll figure this out Ianto. I promise."

"Jack?" Owen came up the stairs, looking a little less than grim.

"What's wrong with him?" Ianto asked immediately.

Owen sighed. "He has an ear infection. For a child his age, ear infections are fairly normal, however, as he just recently had the flu I'm a little concerned about his immune system working at a normal and functional level. I'd like to runs some tests on him. They're just standard tests; see why he doesn't bounce back quite as quickly as his brother and sister."

Jack nodded. "Let us know what you find out." They waited until Owen disappeared back to their son, then Jack looked back at his husband. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to…Jack I'm scared. Why don't I remember any of this? If I'm really your partner then why can't I remember a moment of the past ten years?"

"Hey," Jack whispered as he cupped Ianto's face with both of his hands. "Why don't we let Martha run some tests on you, we'll figure this out. I promise." He turned to move away when Ianto suddenly pulled Jack back towards him.

"I love you."

Jack smirked as he pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips. "I love you too."

o0o

Jack sat quietly at his desk, thinking about what was going on. Ianto was scared, Jack knew that much. But why couldn't he remember any of the past ten years. It didn't make sense; Jack couldn't recall Ianto recently suffering a blow to the head. He couldn't recall any type of serious injury. If anything, life at Torchwood of late, had been quiet. Sighing he pressed his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, rubbing slightly in hopes to alleviate the beginning ache there.

Jack glanced up from his desk when he noticed the little figure toddling over to him. Jack chuckled softly as he moved away from his desk and allowed his three year old to crawl up into his lap. Johnny was a do-it-yourself type boy; he'd grab his papa's pants and pull himself up, periodically getting a little help from his parents. Once he was in Jack's lap he situated himself until he was leaning back against Jack's chest.

"Comfortable?" chuckled Jack as he looked down at his son.

"Yeah." whispered the toddler.

Jack shook his head and returned to his work, allowing his son to snooze on his lap. Ianto stepped into the office, but stopped short when he saw the picture before him. Jack had his feet propped up on the desk; a folder was in his one hand, held in front of his face slightly to read. In his lap was their curled up toddler sleeping soundly, clutching one of his papa's braces. Jack's other hand was gently stroke his son's hair in a soothing gesture. Ianto smiled softly as he leaned against the door. Was this what he had to look forward too, he'd noticed things about Jack. He wasn't quite as flirtatious with everyone. As if he'd been domesticated, or perhaps it was more that everyone else was as happy as he was. He seemed so happy, so calm. Was this what fatherhood would do to him, settle him down a little.

Then Ianto felt an unfamiliar ache in his gut. This wasn't his Jack—well technically it was, he had the same eyes, same face, same body—same sexy style in bed. But he wasn't the same, that's what Ianto loved the most about Jack, his ability to flirt with people, to use his irresistible charms. And that's when it hit Ianto, Jack hadn't been looking at Gwen with longing that night, he'd been looking at her with remorse. He'd lost something, something he'd never truly had. Jack ached for something that no one could give him. Jack was so terrified of being completely in love that he couldn't willingly give himself up to anyone. This was a different Jack, because this Jack wasn't afraid of love.

His Jack made all those comments, hit on everyone because he was afraid if he got serious about it for just a minute—he'd lose someone or something. Ianto suddenly realized that Jack only did domestic when he knew it was safe: safe from pain and hurt. "Oh, Jack." Ianto murmured.

Jack glanced away from his file and smiled at Ianto. "Everything okay?"

Ianto was standing in front of his lover in less than two strides. "I love you, and I don't know what changed your mind, or why you think you'll never lose me. But I promise you I'm going to make every moment of these ten years worth it. I love you Jack." Leaning down Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's.

Jack, mildly surprised by the unusual and open display reciprocated the kiss with fervor. When Ianto pulled away, just enough so they could look at each other and catch their breath, Jack gave him one of his winning smiles. "I love you too, and you have made it worth it. You've made every minute worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_"Give me the camera!" growled Owen playfully as he reached for the video camera. _

_Gwen giggled as she held it away from her friend. "They're going to have the perfect wedding Owen, I'm not giving you the camera so you can go an' keep it on some hot to trot girl the entire time."_

_"I would never do that!" _

_"Oi if you two don't quit messin' around we're gonna miss the ceremony!" Rhys said as he came into the camera shot. "Come on then the boys will be here any minute an' we've got to finish."_

_Gwen giggled softly as moved the camera wide to capture a picture of the beautiful hotel. "This is just perfect for them it's absolutely stunning!" Gwen whispered. _

_Indeed it was, the area was decked with all types of decorations. The camera landed on a man who was standing near the altar. "Oi no camera!" he playfully remarked as he waved to the camera._

_"Tell me Doctor—is there anything you can't do?" a red head questioned from where she stood fixing the flowers that lined the area. Martha, opposite of the red head, was giggling at the woman's words._

_"Oi! I'd wed you if you asked! I'm legally allowed to perform this ceremony if that's what you're asking Donna, now hush. The family and friends are arriving."_

_Mostly the family and friends consisted of Ianto's family and the few friends Jack had managed to pull together. They were all seated in the middle of the hotel room in white chairs. "Here they come!" cried two year old Bryn as he hurried around the corner. _

_Gwen shook her head, handing the camera off to Tosh as she swept her son up into her arms. "What have we told you about running, an' yelling? Come on then runt." She handed her son over to Rhys and took her seat next to Owen. _

_Tosh grinned as both Donna and Martha took a seat. All eyes were at the back of the room, where the doors had just opened and the two men stepped inside, hand in hand as they walked up the isle. Camera still trained on them, she followed them all the way up until they stood just in front of the Doctor hand in hand. _

_"Welcome everyone, as you know by now we're gathering here today to bind these two in a civil partnership. When first asked by Captain Jack to do the ceremony I was surprised, and excited. Because Jack isn't the type of man I ever thought would settle down. But then he always was full of surprises. It wasn't until I met the man he wanted to be with that I understood. If anyone has any reason why these two should not remain together, speak now." The Doctor paused then continued. "Jack Michael Harkness, do you wish to spend your time with Ianto, to be his best friend, to love him forever, him and only him. Do you agree to work things out between the two of you, to be with him and care for him?"_

_Jack smiled as he squeezed his lover's hand. "I do."_

_"Ianto Andrew Jones, do you wish to spend your time with Jack, to be his best friend, to love him forever, him and only him? Do you agree to work things out between the two of you and to be with him and care for him?"_

_Ianto felt his heart pounding as he nodded. "I do."_

_"Jack and Ianto, you two have promised to spend the rest of the time you have together. You are devoting yourselves to one another; there is nothing in this universe that is greater or more beautiful than love. May this binding contract remind you every day that you two have chosen to be together. I pronounce you partners—or husband and husband if you prefer."_

_Jack chuckled as he leaned forward and pull Ianto in for a kiss. Cheers broke out through the hall. _

_The party was in full swing less than twenty minutes later, Tosh had the camera still as she mingled through the part. "Ianto!" she called out. _

_The man grinned as he turned around, having abandoned his lover to chat with his family for a few minutes. "Hi Tosh."_

_"How do you feel? Any different?"_

_Ianto shrugged. "It's nice to know that he loves me enough to do this, but I don't expect that much to change. He's still Jack."_

_"You look happy Ianto."_

_He nodded. "I am, thanks for coming Tosh. Oh Tosh! I'd like you to meet my cousin, this is Henry, Hen this is Tosh."_

_"Hi—"_

Ianto felt a warm smile cross his features as he rewound the footage and watched it again. It was that look in Jack's eyes again, the look of 'I can't survive without you'. Ianto knew it well, because the entire time he watched the video he could see the same look reflected in his own eyes.

"Are you still happy?" came a soft whisper.

Ianto turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway, clad in a pair of blue flannel bottoms and socks. He looked tired, maybe even a little unsure. Ianto sighed, pausing the video. "Jack, why did you marry me? I'm only going to die."

Jack smiled sadly as he moved towards his love. "Because you gave me something worth living for again Ianto. I married you because suddenly you made me see that I couldn't worry about tomorrow. Yeah, you'll probably die—long before me, but we've got all the time in the world for now. You gave me children, who I will watch grow up, make families of their own. There are going to be Jones-Harkness babies running around for billions of years. Doesn't that mean something to you? You made me realize that I'd rather live everyday with you that I possibly can, instead of living a moment without you while I could."

"Won't it hurt?"

Jack laughed. "Oh yes. I'm never going to be the same when you die Ianto. But I never would have been the same without you. So either way, I figure I'm a changed man. Come to bed, love."

Ianto looked down at his hands, at the wedding band on his finger. "You've changed, you know that."

Jack shrugged. "You did too."

"What am I like?"

"I'm not following."

"It's not me Jack! Don't you get it! I've told you I don't remember any of this! What's yours like? What's your Yan like? I can tell you what my Jack is like! He's nothing like you; he's flirtatious, boisterous, goofy, and dark—just underneath a surface of lies there's a man who's in so much pain, holding back a chasm of fear and sadness. But that's not you! You aren't my Jack. I don't know who you are!"

"You're saying you want that man back? The man who didn't believe in monogamy? That man who'd flirt with anything that has a post code!?" Jack asked in confusion as he shook his head.

Ianto sighed. "No that's not what I'm saying; I'm just trying to figure things out, Jack. You aren't the man I know. You aren't my Jack—what changed? Because this man—this man seems to roll over, seems so easy."

"You changed me! You did Yan; you made me realize that I didn't need to flirt with thousands of people to get the one thing I wanted. You proved to me that it was okay to stop flirting; it's okay to love freely. What do you want from me Yan? Because one minute it sounds like you could be happy in this life, and then the next you're telling me I'm not the same man you've been sleeping with for ten years—"

"I haven't been sleeping with you for ten years! I've been sleeping with you for less than one year! Damn it Jack! It's been less than a year since Lisa died for me! I'm still aching from that!"

"Lisa died years ago!"

"Not for me! Can't you hear me! This isn't my life. In my life, my world you've just danced with Gwen at her wedding."

"Ianto, it doesn't matter, what's past is past."

"Of course it matters!" Growled Ianto, getting more upset and scared by the moment. "It matters to me! I want to know if I'm ever going to get back to that part of my life! I want to know if I've lost ten years of my life. I really want to know if this is where I'm headed."

"Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Ianto shook his head. "Right now, I want—" Ianto groaned as he raked his hands through his hair. "I want to clean." Without another word Ianto stormed out of the house, leaving a very confused and concerned Jack behind.

o0o

Ianto spent the entire night getting lost in cleaning the hub. He couldn't handle this; it was all too much too fast. A part of him ached knowing this was what could be, he could live happily ever after with Jack have three beautiful babies. But another part of him—a scared part of him, was in denial over all of this. It was too good to be true, it wasn't right. Jack wasn't his Jack. This wasn't the Jack he'd fallen in love with.

Sure, parts of this man were the same; Ianto had fallen in love with the dark and vulnerable side of Jack. But he'd also fallen for that flirty side. He felt like he was going crazy. What had happened, why couldn't he remember the past ten years? Was it retcon. But it couldn't be that, because Ianto realized when he glanced in the mirror—he didn't look ten years older. He looked the exact same age as he did ten years ago at the age of twenty-six.

By the time everyone else arrived the hub was cleaner than it had been in years. Ianto was exhausted and feeling the affects of the past several days beginning to wear on him. Jack gave Ianto his needed space the whole day. They barely spoke and if they did, it was only because it was required. Ianto was frustrated and tired, he didn't like fighting with Jack, he hated it normally, but this seemed so surreal to him.

Ianto stepped into the house quietly that evening, expecting to find Jack angry at him for not talking to him or not going home with him that night. However what he found was quite the opposite. Jack sat in the middle of the living room holding a crying Johnny in one arm, and trying to reprimand the other two all at once.

"Oi what happened?!" Ianto questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Oh thank god! Take John."

Ianto chuckled softly as he accepted the crying boy. It amazed him and saddened him how often the toddler cried. Though to be fair, he was likely crying now because he had an ear infection. "Why don't we get you something good?" Ianto wandered into the kitchen, keeping an ear open to hear what Jack had to say.

"Papa—" began Little Rose.

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, you're older, now I realize you're only five but you know darn well that we don't climb trees! What if you'd fallen? What if your little brother had fallen? You could have gotten hurt."

"Wasn't a big tree." Mumbled the five year old.

Ianto heard Jack all but growl and winced as he stepped into the dinning room to watch his lover. "You, young lady can go upstairs to your bedroom and you better hope than when we decide your punishment that it's Father Yan doing it and not me! Now go!"

In a rush of balling tears the girl ran upstairs, a moment later the door slammed. Their second toddler stood in the middle of the floor, tears leaking from his eyes as well, but far more quietly. Ianto sighed, unsure if he could suddenly handle three crying children. "Okay Gareth, I think it's time you and Johnny played in your rooms for awhile." Ianto reached down and took his son's hand, sensing his partner needed a few minutes. He headed upstairs and placed Johnny in his crib. Pressing a gentle kiss to the toddler's forehead he then looked over at his other son. "Did you climb a tree?"

"Yes sir." Replied the toddler quietly.

"That was rather foolish wasn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"You're not allowed to leave this room again tonight, do I make myself clear?"

"Daddy—" the toddler began to whine but Ianto shook his head.

"No, if we've told you not to climb tress then that means no. Now you will sit in this room and think about what you've done. I'll speak with you later." Ianto pressed a quick kiss to Gareth's head, reminding his son that while they might be angry, they still loved him.

He then moved over to his daughter's room. He couldn't quite fathom how, at the age of five, she already had the basics of a teenager down—screaming, stomping and slamming. He knocked on the door softly. He wasn't surprised by the 'go 'way' he got, but he chose to go in anyway. Sitting down on his daughter's bed he gently rubbed her back. "Papa loves you."

"Then why'd he yell?"

Ianto sighed as he moved over and scooped her into his arms. "Because believe it or not papas' and daddies' get scared too."

"Really?"

Ianto grinned. "Oh yeah, all the time. Wanna know something? I'm terrified of being alone in the dark."

"No you're not."

He nodded. "Absolutely am, ask papa anytime. Why do you think I sleep with him?"

"Cause you love him."

Ianto allowed himself to laugh as he squeezed her close for a moment. "Aye, that too. Want to know what papa's afraid of."

"Nofin! Papa's superman!"

"No, papa's worst fear is loosing one of you three."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Ianto sighed as he realized what he'd just witnessed. Maybe Jack was different outwardly, but inside he was still that poor terrified immortal who would walk the earth alone. "Your papa loves you more than anything and if something ever happen to you, he'd never be able to forgive himself."

"Do you feel that way too?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled, breathing in the scent of her innocence and shampoo. "Yep. Because you three were made out of something very special that Papa and I have."

"What!?" She bounced in his arms slightly.

Ianto chuckled again. "Love. There's nothing more pure than love and that's why Papa yelled because he loves you so much sometimes it physically hurts. And Papa isn't used to that kind of emotion so, sometimes he lashes out. But he does love you Rosie."

"Daddy—am I gonna get punished?"

"Definitely."

"What's it gonna be?"

He shrugged slightly and looked down at her. "What do you think it should be?"

"What are punisheds?"

"Punishments love and it means you have to do something you don't like for awhile until you've either learned a lesson or we decide you've gotten the message not to do it again."

"Oh—that doesn't sound very fun."

Ianto smirked and shook his head. "No, though I imagine they've become more innovative since your papa and I were kids. Let's see we could—ooh we could hang you by your toes!"

"DADDY!" giggled the girl as she snuggled into her daddy's arms. "No, that's mean."

"Well, we could always tickle you until you're breathless." He tickled her belly, playing slightly until she let out a playful shriek.

"That's fun."

"Hmm, good point. Ooh I know how about we—"

"No playing with Timmy after school."

"Oh, you like Timmy?"

She nodded. "He's my best friend."

Ianto smiled as he rocked her gently in his arms. "I imagine that's probably sufficient punishment. I'll talk to papa for sure."

"Will it be forever?"

"No angel, let me talk to papa first, but perhaps only a few weeks."

"That's so long."

Ianto stood up and placed his daughter back on her bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek he smirked. "For you perhaps, for us it's the blink of an eye." He smiled gently, running his hand over her hair. "We'll come get you when dinner is ready love."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too Rosie." With that, Ianto slipped out of her bedroom and made his way downstairs. Jack sat in the middle of the couch, feet propped up on the table, hands covering his faces. Ianto looked at him for a moment, and then slipping into the den he poured two small tumblers of scotch. Moments later he returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, he stuck his hand out. "I'm sorry."

Jack uncovered his face and accepted the scotch. He sighed slowly. "Sometimes I wake up at night because of nightmares I have about you four. You convinced me that this was okay, that we'd find a way to make it work. Ianto, there's nothing that scares me more in this entire universe, than the idea of losing you and being alone, or explain to my children and grandchildren why I'm never going to change."

Ianto moved closer and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Jack, all we have is this moment. And in this exact moment, we're here. You're so alive, more alive than I've ever seen you. Don't you want to cherish that? Don't worry about tomorrow, or yesterday. Today is all we've got, let's not waste it." He slipped his hand into Jack's, entwining their fingers. "I promise I will be here for as long as I can, no matter what."

"Ianto."

"Yeah?"

"If I hadn't met you—"

"You did."

"But if I hadn't."

"Then you'd be the same man you were proud of ten years ago."

Jack nodded. "I was so alone."

Leaning over Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's cheek. "You're not alone anymore."

Jack turned his head, capturing Ianto's lips against his. Placing the tumblers down the two men gripped one another, as if there was no other life line. Clinging to each other, they leaned back against the couch and allowed the passion and love to take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Jack's blue eyes fluttered open late that night. He could hear the silence in the house, their children were fast asleep in their respective rooms. Jack closed his eyes, spreading his arms to touch his lover, when he noted the cool sheets beneath his hands—where Ianto usually lay. Rolling over on his back he sat up slowly. "Yan?" he called gently.

Then he spotted the figure standing by the window, dressed in his dark gray sweat pants and no shirt, arms wrapped tightly around his , lanky torso. Jack studied the well-sculpted back and shoulders. He could see the tension lining the younger man's back. The moonlight was illuminating his handsome face, a touch of stubble on his chin. Jack slipped silently from his bed and stood up. Moving behind him, Jack gently wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled Ianto back against him.

Ianto gave into the strong arms easily, leaning back against the broad and warm chest behind him. He felt Jack's chin against his shoulder, a soft kiss pressed where his ear and chin met. "What's wrong?" Jack murmured.

Ianto smiled as he entwined his arms with Jacks, linking their fingers together. "Can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"No—I'm so scared Jack, terrified that all of this isn't real and that I'll open my eyes tomorrow morning and be back in my flat by myself."

Jack sighed, tightening his hold just slightly. "We've got forever."

"Do we?" Ianto twisted in his lover's arms, looking back at Jack, pressing his lips to Jack's forehead. "I could live here forever, in your arms happy and safe. I don't want to go back to being lonely."

"Ianto you're not going to be lonely again. And if you do wake up tomorrow and I'm not here—if you wake up tomorrow and it's back to ten years ago then please come find me. I was in love with you ten years ago. Ianto, do you want to know a secret?" Blue eyes met blue eyes. "I was in love with you from the moment I met you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Ianto twisted further and pressed his lips to Jack's. Releasing his lips, Ianto threw his arms around Jack's toned body. Jack returned the grip as he pulled his lover closer, remaining cuddled in one another's arms. Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder, breathing in the man's clean smell. "Come back to be love." Jack murmured as he ran his hands through Ianto's hair.

"Okay—first I need to do something." Ianto released his hold on Jack and stepped out of the room. He opened the door to his daughter's room first and gazed at her, still holding onto Jack's hand.

Releasing his lover's hand, Ianto stepped further into the room and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his beautiful daughter's head. He smiled softly as he looked at the innocent face of the little angel on the bed. "Until we meet again my love." He murmured.

"Daddy?" She opened her eyes slightly.

He smiled at the sight of her beautiful eyes. "I love you."

"Love too," she mumbled, turning over she went back to sleep.

He stood up and made his way out of her room, Jack right behind him. He moved over to the twins' room and opened the door. A moment later he stood in between the two cribs where his babies slept. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he smoothed their hair down. "I have never loved three beings more than I love you three. I ache just looking at you." He murmured. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Johnny's forehead. Then he stood back up and repeated the gesture with Gareth. "My beautiful little boys."

"They'll be here in the morning babe."

Ianto smiled as he caressed Gareth's cheek. "I know." Turning back to Jack he nodded. "Let's go to sleep."

Slipping back into their bed, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto closed his eyes and felt peace fall over him as he allowed sleep to overcome him. Feeling the warm body behind him sending him deeper and deeper into sleep.

o0o

Sun was streaming through the window as Ianto slowly opened his eyes. Heart pounding in his chest, he looked back over his shoulder and felt his heart sink at the sight of his familiar flat. Suddenly looking around he realized it was the day after Gwen's wedding. He and Jack had had an argument he remembered as he raced around his room, realizing it was Friday, meaning that no one had to be in until after lunch. He put on his favorite pair of jeans and sweatshirt, grabbed his keys and raced out of his flat.

Ianto was pretty sure he'd broken nearly every speed limit between his flat and the Hub. He pulled his car to a halt and raced inside. He was downstairs in moments, standing at the cog door, looking towards Jack's office. Stepping forward he spotted the man he'd fallen in love with—the man who may be in love with him.

Jack was fast asleep on his desk—at least he appeared to be—a photo gripped in his hand. Moving forward Ianto saw the picture in Jack's hand, a wedding photo of Jack and his wife Anne. She'd died less than a year later. Ianto reached out ever so carefully and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Bleary, blue eyes slowly opened and Jack turned his head and glanced up at Ianto. "Yan?" he murmured.

"I'm here Jack."

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean…you're not just—"

Ianto reached out and pressed his hand to Jack's lips. "I know Jack. I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Yes, I was upset and probably had some right to be. But Jack—" It was now or never. He couldn't risk every thing he'd just dreamt; even if it might not really come true he couldn't risk it. "I love you Jack."

Jack stood up slowly, his eyes glistening suspiciously as he reached out and grabbed Ianto's face, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Yan, I do love Gwen—I love her for the innocence and memories that come with her. But she's not who I'm in love with. I'm in love with you. You're changing me Ianto Jones, and you'll never just be some shag. I don't know if I can be the man you want me to be, but I'm willing to try."

Ianto nodded as he held his lover in a hug. "We've got forever." He pressed his lips to Jack's neck.

Jack smiled softly as he wound his arms tighter around Ianto's body and pressed himself closer. "I love you too."

o0o

Twenty Years Later  
2028

"Gareth! John! Aeryn! Let's go you three; we're going to be late!" Ianto sighed shaking his head as he grabbed his coat and threw it over his suit. He glared up the stairs, feeling antsy he couldn't wait to leave, what on earth was taking them so long.

He was getting impatient and their daughter would never forgive them if they were late. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of thudding upstairs, seconds later their youngest came running down the stairs screeching. "Wegettingherflowers! Iwannagetherflowers!" the girl exclaimed.

Ianto lent down and lifted his eight year old into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Let's try that in English my love."

"Can we get Rosie flowers!?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely! Only, however, if you go put your jacket on."

"Kay!" without another word he placed her on her feet and she was off to the closet. Ianto shook his head, she was by far the most exuberant and energized child he knew.

Jack stepped out from the kitchen, pulling his own suit jacket on and smiled at his husband. "I feel like a proud daddy!" he grinned.

Ianto shook his head, meeting Jack with a familiar kiss. "You are a proud father, where are those two? Gareth! John! Don't make me come up there!"

Moments later two boys came down the stairs. John, with his short spiky hair was looking excited to be going to see his sister. Gareth on the other hand, looking a little bored. However both were dressed and standing there waiting. "Finally, okay everyone into the SUV."

Rose had the lead role in her Freshman Musical at high school; she was playing Annie, in _Annie, Get Your Gun_. Ianto would never forget the day she came to the hub crying. He and Jack had nearly been worried sick, when she broke out sobbing that she'd gotten the lead role. That had been nearly two months ago, and tonight was opening night.

As promised, they stopped and Jack ran in with Aeryn to get roses for their beautiful star. Ianto pulled the SUV into a parking spot at the high school. Ianto smiled as Tosh, Henry, Martha, Tommy, Rhys, Gwen, and Owen all met them there, as well as Ianto's parents.

They were half way through the first act when Jack reached over and gripped his lover's hand. Turning to glance at the love of his life, Ianto smiled and squeezed the hand in response. This was what they waited for, all that they had worked for over the past seventeen years. And this was just the beginning, Ianto had the feeling this girl would go far. She had no trouble keeping everyone's eye on her.

Ianto felt tears burn in his eyes as he watched his little daughter do one of her many numbers, singing at the top of her voice as if she were a complete professional. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else then right here in this very moment. Living his dream, children, a wonderful significant other and completely happy.

The End


End file.
